Una chica mágica
by Vismur
Summary: Kaito Kid está convencido que es una chica mágica, aunque no sea una chica y no tenga magia. Conan solo ve una capa más de su locura, y Kaito piensa que Conan es demasiado aburrido. Leve KidConan/Kaishin.


_Título: Una chica mágica_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Es un corto one-shot, con crack, humor, shonen-ai, acción leve, trucos de magia, referencias a mahou shoujo, Crossdresing, malas palabras y orgullos destrozados. No pretende ser serio en ningún momento._

 _Resumen: Kaito Kid está convencido que es una chica mágica, aunque no sea una chica y no tenga magia. Conan solo ve una capa más de su locura, y Kaito piensa que Conan es demasiado aburrido. Leve KidConan/Kaishin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **UNA CHICA MÁGICA**

 **One-Shot**

Conan piensa a veces, que la locura está infravalorada, y que él mejor medidor en la escala, es un ladrón que gustaba de robar joyas, humillar a la policía y mostrar un elaborado truco de magia, con un vistoso y nada practico traje blanco, si le preguntas su opinión al pequeño detective, sin embargo, algo en esta noche debe estar dando el máximo puntaje de locura nunca antes mostrada.

\- ¿Estas bromeando?, ¿cierto? – pregunta desconcertado, porque no sabe lo que está diciendo Kid, después de todo, hace diez minutos estaba mostrando un espectáculo de lluvia de estrellas, donde tenía que ver cinco poleas, dos cuerdas y una red, alcanzándolo en el techo del museo elegido ese día.

\- Oh vamos Tantei-kun, sé que me escuchaste – dice sonriendo con todos sus dientes, mostrando claramente la diversión.

\- Sabía que eras una locura, pero seguramente se te olvido la medicación – dice son saña, porque no, no había manera que se distraiga con los disparates que estaba soltando, así que estaba en alerta, a pesar de que el ladrón solo parecía aumentar su ánimo.

\- Eres tan grosero, Tantei-kun – se mueve un poco para ver la joya que tenía en su poder, la esmeralda lunar, dando un bonito paisaje de su corte circular, y su claro color verde brillante, tan rápido que era difícil de detectar, la joya desapareció, y el mago se volvió a su pequeño observante – pero, después de todo, necesito tu ayuda, así que conviértete es una mahou shoujo conmigo, y robemos unos cuantos museos – poniendo una pose de claramente vienen de algún anime de la televisión para adolescentes.

\- Eso es asqueroso – murmura entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Oh cierto, se me olvidaba que no creías en la magia – susurra levemente Kid, pero no parece para nada decepcionado.

\- Tiene que ver más con tu opinión de chica mágica, se supone que ellas usan sus poderes para el bien y son inocentes, tú no eres una chica, ni inocente, ni mucho menos haces el bien – solo piensa un momento para agregar – además dudo que tú traje te de poderes mágicos.

\- Oh, alguien hizo la tarea – dice acercándose al niño pequeño – pero definitivamente, este traje me da poderes mágicos, y hago cosas buenas… a veces – dice cantando, mientras esquiva un balón de futbol que iba directo a su cabeza con gracia.

\- Solo cállate, no hay ninguna razón para que estemos hablando de esto – dice preparando un segundo proyectil.

\- Eres tan aburrido, pero no importa, cuando la magia escoge a su elegido – dice apareciendo rápidamente al lado del detective – solo tienes que acostumbrarte, y robaremos esos museos juntos, como una cita – dándole un beso en la mejilla rápidamente, mientras lanza una bomba de humo color rosa.

Por unos instantes, nada se podía ver, pero el humo de despejo, para mostrar a un Kaito Kid, con un pequeño cambio de vestuario, su vestido blanco, con lazos azules, muestra claramente una referencia a su traje normal como ladrón, conservando la capa, al monóculo y el sobrero igual, y al pequeño detective, ahora con vestido color rosa, que está seguro, es de un anime muy popular en el momento, tiene una peluca con coletas demasiadas largas para su cabeza, y tardíamente se da cuenta, que ambos trajes son demasiados cortos para su gusto.

En una nota posterior, Conan trata muy difícil no ver las piernas de Kid.

\- Te dije que mi traje es mágico – dice Kid, su voz masculina causa un poco de shock con su vestuario claramente femenino.

\- Hijo de…

\- Vocabulario – interrumpe sonriendo el mago, con un movimiento ensayado, mira su muñeca como si tuviera un reloj - así que supongo que me tengo que ir Tantei-kun, por más que quiero quedarme, tengo un compromiso – dice alisando su falda, levantando a veces más de lo estrictamente necesario, y con ella piel, Conan trata de no sonrojarse, en vano por supuesto.

\- Solo muérete – murmura lanzando un nuevo balón de futbol, esta vez con toda la saña que puede reunir, Kid esquiva, logrando que su ropa interior se muestre, parece más feliz que hace dos minutos, cuando ve la cara completamente mortificada de Conan, quien claramente vio todo.

\- Si querías ver tan mal, me lo hubieras pedido, no hay necesidad de ser tan Tsundere Tantei-kun – ronronea, mientras abre su ala delta – Nos vemos pronto, compañero Mahou Shoujo, bye bye – y sale al aire, no importándole las ráfagas de viento, ni su pequeño vestuario.

\- Voy a matarlo, voy a matarlo – murmura el pequeño detective, tratando en vano tranquilizar su sonrojo, ya que parece que tiene no solo la cara roja, también las orejas, el cuello y parte de su pecho. Cuando intenta quitarse la peluca se da cuenta que tiene la esmeralda lunar en un adorno en la cabeza, y que no se puede quitar el traje sin un cambio de ropa primero, y mientras regresa con Nakamori para entregar la joya, promete dolor a ladrones de ropa interior blanca… traje, traje blanco, si eso.

Mientras un ladrón considera un éxito la noche, y que posiblemente debería tener más cuidado de balones asesinos en el futuro.

\- Definitivamente tengo que hacer más vestidos.


End file.
